I'm married to my work
by Darwin20
Summary: Sherlock est marié à son travail, ça tout le monde le sais. Bien. Seulement le détective vient juste de comprendre ce que cela implique et il n'est pas sûr que ce soit si bien que ça, finalement...


Voilà, ma toute première fanfiction, waouh grand moment ! Le fandom de Sherlock à l'honneur de la recevoir ^^ Bonne lecture (enfin j'espère...) en priant pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de fautes d'orthographe.

Rien n'est à moi et je ne gagne pas un sou dessus !

* * *

><p>« Je suis marié à mon travail. »<p>

En y repensant, Sherlock pouvait dire que c'était probablement la phrase qu'il avait le plus répétée. Avec « Brillant, c'est brillant ! » bien évidemment.

Il ne souvenait pas réellement _quand_ il avait commencé à la sortir mais très bien _pourquoi_. Cela devait être à la fin du primaire alors qu'une fillette lui tournait autour et lui écrivait des poèmes douteux à longueur de journée. Sherlock se souviendrait toujours de la tête qu'elle avait faite en regardant le cahier qu'il tenait dans ses mains quand il le lui avait dit puis du « T'as pas d'alliance pourtant… » Il n'aurait pas eu des penchants sociopathes précoces, il en aurait presque ri.

Evidement, Molly se tenait en tête de la longue liste des personnes l'ayant le plus entendu. Deux cents quarante-sept fois. Non. Deux cents quarante-sept virgule cinq fois. Elle avait essayé de l'embrasser la première fois et Sherlock n'avait pas pu terminer sa phrase.

John venait naturellement en deuxième, vivre avec Sherlock, en plus de devoir courir dans tout le pays pour résoudre des énigmes, supporter un désordre constant dans l'appartement, cela voulait dire l'écouter aussi, même quand il s'imagine que vous le draguez alors que vous êtes en planque dans un restaurant miteux et que vous expliquez au serveur depuis une demi heure que vous n'êtes pas un couple.

Lestrade et Mycroft arrivaient ensuite. Le détective se demandait parfois si son frère n'avait décidé de vouer son existence à le protéger et à essayer de lui trouver une compagne, _un compagnon ? _Quoiqu'il en soit, celui-ci avait subitement arrêté depuis que Sherlock vivait avec John, la quête de l'âme sœur, s'entend, pas la protection, loin de là…

Non, les seules personnes qu'il côtoyait régulièrement, à son grand dam, et qui n'y avait pas eues droit étaient Donovan et Anderson. La simple pensée que l'un de ces deux idiots (les _deux _?) puissent tomber amoureux de lui l'empêcherait certainement de dormir pour les dix prochains mois.

Il y avait Moriarty aussi, mais bon, est ce que Sherlock avait vraiment eu l'occasion de lui dire…

« Je vais te bruler le cœur »

« Je sais de source sûre que je n'ai pas. Au fait je suis marié à mon travail »

« C'est bon à savoir, la prochaine je laisserais Johnny Boy tranquille, je kidnaperait ton travail à la place... »

Pour être honnête avec lui même, Sherlock devait avouer qu'il aimait bien la dire, cette phrase. Surtout pour la réaction des gens. Il devrait peut être essayer avec Donovan en fin de compte, juste pour voir si elle regarde ses doigts pour apercevoir une alliance ou si elle dit « Toutes mes condoléances à cette pauvre personne ! », il miserait sur l'alliance. Quoique, la bêtise humaine est infinie…

La première fois qu'il l'avait dit à Molly, elle avait pleuré pendant deux jours et avait menacé de fondre en larmes dès qu'elle voyait la silhouette d'un homme avec des cheveux bouclés durant un mois. John, quand à lui, s'était excusé, le détective ne comprenait toujours pas de quoi et Mme Hudson avait sortit la phrase très philosophique qu'est « Vous ne voudriez pas plutôt vous marier avec le ménage, jeune homme ? »

Bien évidemment, Molly avait ré-attaquer la semaine suivante (ainsi que toutes les autres). C'est en partie à cause d'elle que Sherlock arriva à une conclusion dérangeante, _Moriarty_.

Après avoir répéter deux cents fois que non il ne sortirait pas avec elle et que oui il était marié à son travail, tout cela sans résultat, Sherlock avait fini par se demander si sa phrase était suffisamment claire.

« Je me considère marié à mon travail », « je suis marié à mon travail »… il y avait des tas de déclinaisons possibles, mais c'était toujours limpide, pas de confusions possibles. Alors le détective avait repris les mots un par un, et il était resté bloqué sur « _travail_ ». Son travail : résoudre des énigmes. Enfin, résoudre les énigmes intéressantes, compliquées (où il peut ridiculiser la police), distrayantes et extrêmement bien organisées. La crème des énigmes, orchestrée par la crème des criminels. _Moriarty_.

Sherlock devait l'avouer, depuis l'entrée de Moriarty dans les affaires, il était devenu intransigeant sur le choix des enquêtes et très facilement ennuyé. Le plus important pour lui, _l'_attraper. Que sont trois petits meurtres anodins par rapport à un indice lui permettant d'en savoir plus sur _lui _? Qu'il y en ait trente si il le faut ! Il doit comprendre Moriarty pour pouvoir l'avoir. Il doit comprendre sa technique et son caractère, si semblable au sien, il doit tout comprendre ou son monde ne tournera plus jamais de la même façon.

Moriarty est devenu une obsession, Sherlock ne travaille plus que sur ses problèmes, ses énigmes, ses affaires, ses enquêtes... Moriarty est devenu son _travail_. Et ça, c'est dérangeant pour le détective parce que sa phrase si bien pensée n'a plus vraiment le même sens.

« Je me considère marié à Moriarty »

Sherlock ne dirait plus jamais cette phrase, c'était décidé !

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir mon histoire et j'espère que c'était pas trop nul. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !<p> 


End file.
